PvXwiki talk:Community Portal
Post fork PvX has now forked (with the Sister site being at www.gwpvx.com. It's up to users which site they use. The sister site is identical up to the 4th of October, afterwards the 2 wiki's will differ. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Which site is better? 00:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::gwpvx will have a much higher quality of contributors, therefore I think it's safe saying that is will be the better site. Frostels 00:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm currently working to recruit new, active users to this site, however, using various forums to attempt to reach Guild Wars players. I'm sure we can make PvX@wikia flourish rather well if we can regain an active userbase. -- Danny Goes Rogue 01:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::PvX@wikia is an established wiki, so most people will still visit and use it. It is likely a few people will notice builds are out of date and update it themselves. This will take awhile and these will likely be users new to the game. In terms of quality, the sister wiki will be better until this userbase establishes new quality users.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is there anyway I can help? I have no clue how to use Wiki except for to reply and sign my posts and shit. Why do people find it fun to vandalize builds :( 17:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We need to make www.gwpvx.com appear higher up on search engine results. The Texas Hammer 19:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You can do that by linking it more, correct? --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 04:06, November 30 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I believe you are correct Jai. I compared Google's PageRank of both sites. PVX is 3/10, and GWPVX is 0/10. One thought; how do we update ALL links from GWW that are still pointing to PVX (like Nicko for instance), to GWPVX? The Texas Hammer 23:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::GWW's working on that. I think Poke's going to run wikichu to update any links or something. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Cool. FYI; to help with the indexing step that search engines use to crawl pages, I applied to be an editor for the Open Directory Project so to add GWPVX and the new GuildWiki. The Texas Hammer 15:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) How to improve the wiki Simply put, this skin is awful. The background template Wikia has left us with is just terrible. Why would you not want the basic, sleek, easy to read wikipedia-esque template? It's superior in every single way to this dark, claustrophobic, grubby page. That is all. I will be happy to update the wiki, but it looks so fucking ugly right now, with the best will in the world, I don't want to. Minion 20:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was JUST thinking this to myself. This layout/template is absolutely atrocious, and when I first saw it, I wanted to never return to the site because it just gives off the vibe that this site isn't as trustworthy as a "wiki"-looking website, whether or not that's true. Ditch absolutely everything about how this website looks and go back to the old Wiki template because that was so much cleaner and inviting. 21:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC)